what now?
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: Kane, Millie and Canal have to figure out how to deal with everything they went through and everything they lost. SPOILER: if you didn't finish the manga don't read.


Kane Blueriver

Misato Kiki Inverse don't own Lost Universe, its characters and plot. 

Lost Universe is copyrighted by Hajime Kanzaka (writer): Shouko Yoshinaka (illustration), and Fujimi Fantasia Libraies/Kodokawa Comics Dragon Jr./TV Tokyo/Softx.

This story is a fanfiction: created by a fan with no intention to gain anything with it (money/fame/etc.). The author of this fanfic only wants to have some fun and to train a bit of English writing (I'm from Brazil, if you care). If you had fun with my blablings, please check out the original work of Mr. Kanzaka and Mr(s?) Yoshinaka, because they are far better than my blablings.

What now?

—How did it happen? – asked Millenium.

Kane seemed upset too. Why wouldn't he be? First they lost sweet Anise. Now… Canal was gone too.

—She… overdid it – was all he could answer.

Millenium looked up to Canal. Right there was the old generated hologram for the main computer program that controlled Sword Breaker. But yet… it was not Canal.

—My young self was not me – explained Vorfeed again – Although we shared the same knowledge for running Sword Breaker, and we updated each other of our separated database, we ran different lives of our own. I created Canal when I figured out Kane needed her, because my own self stressed him too much as it reminded him his grandmother.

—Alicia – acknowledged Millenium – So… somehow you were Canal's mother…

Vorfeed seemed surprised for a moment:—Yes, that's right…

Kane turned out to a window. He couldn't accept it. He didn't want to accept it:—C… Canal… is there any way to recover your other self?

—I fear that it is not possible, Kane – was her answer – The best I can do is to recreate my young self through the data I own from her creation.

—And that would not be our Canal – Millie soon understood.

—That's right… - Vorfeed answered – She won't have any memory of what you have done, Kane. Neither she will remember you, Millenium. And as she grows up, she can turn out to be a very different persona, through the way she interact with you two…

Sighing loudly, Kane tried to cheer (himself and the others) up:—Well… I don't think Canal would like to see us too gloomy… I can almost hear her saying "You have to live for me! What did I die for?"

—Kane… - said both women in unison.

—It's just… - he continued – that's not fair! She was a computer program! She had to live longer than me! I only human! Was she so stupid to think I won't miss her? I… miss her so much, Millie.

Dejà vu. Like many years ago, Vorfeed didn't know what to do. At that time, she just created Canal. But… what now? Where was her place in this… their world?

But suddenly something snapped inside her. And then… she was very angry and frustrated.

—That's the way Alicia taught you? – she said in a very scary voice.

—What? – Millie and Kane asked together.

—Just look at you – the woman answered – crying and mourning and… and… Jesus! I don't believe I spent almost ten years of my life hidden in the background, while Alicia's grandson grew up to turn out such a crybaby! Have you ever…

Kane and Millie were astonished. That's something they never expected from the old Canal. She was now yelling at them.

—And to make everything worse, why are you wearing that cape for God's sake?!? Alicia had a better taste for outfits, she never taught you to change clothes?!?

—Hey! – cried Kane furious – My cape… I mean my cloak is just fine! It makes me very…

—Dumb – completed Millie – Alicia was nice with hers, but you look pretty dumb with yours…

—Who asked your opinion? – Kane retorted.

—Don't change the subject! – cried Vorfeed charging – This cape IS dumb! 

—IT'S NOT A CAPE! – replied Kane fiercely – IT'S A CLOAK!

—It hides your pretty body… – Canal continued to lecture Kane - Something Alicia NEVER did in her life. She was almost aristocratic in her cape, while you use yours like a…. RAINCOAT!

—For the last time: IT'S A CLOAK! – yelled Kane who was red like a tomato.

They argued all the night. During the fight, Millie felt that something dear and very warm was growing inside her. Something she cared very much. And she was sure that Kane was feeling the same.

"It's just… just like when Canal was with us!"

After all… Both 'Canal's have the same generator program… right?

—You stupid little… BRAT!!!


End file.
